


Think of Leaving

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [31]
Category: Leverage, Leverage/Supernatural, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stayed there for a minute before Eliot leaned over, bumping his shoulder into Sam's.  "We'll find him Sam.  I'm gonna beat him bloody when we do, but we'll find him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Leaving

 

"Three days ago."

"Damn it!"

"We're getting closer."

"Or he's going to figure out how close we are and go completely off the map."

Sam sighed. "I know Dean. He's running and eventually, he'll have to stop. We just have to keep going."

Eliot looked at Sam for a minute. "Do we?"

"What?" Sam asked, staring at the other man. They were at a gas station in the middle of bumfucked nowhere. The attendant didn't remember Dean, but he remembered the car and the rock music blaring as it pulled out onto the road. They'd been looking for three months and this was the closest they'd come to finding Dean.

It didn't matter how many alias' Sam knew, Dean wasn't using them. His credit cards weren't showing up either so Sam and Eliot had started hitting the local bars to see if anyone recognized him from hustling. They had a few leads from that, but it wasn't like they could go cross country from bar to bar looking for his brother.

He didn't need Eliot's doubting now. Not when he needed to find Dean, now when he found a way to predict where his brother might be going.

"Look Sammy,"

"It's Sam."

It's the first time he'd corrected him on the nickname since he started using it, the first time since they'd become lovers that he'd denied him the right to it and he could see the sting in Eliot's eyes. He figured it was nothing on the sting of asking if they needed to keep looking for Dean though.

"He doesn't want to be found Sam. He didn't disappear, didn't get taken by something. He chose to leave us."

Sam glared. "Do you remember what happened when I tried to walk away from the two of you Eliot? Do you remember what you did to me when you realized what I was doing?"

Sam had a perfectly good memory of it and he knew Eliot did also. Having Eliot and Dean force him onto the bed and tie him up had been a night he wasn't likely to forget.

"This isn't the same Sam. You didn't leave us, you were just pulling away."

Sam snorted. "Some days Eliot, you really get us, but others you're as oblivious as Dean acts. He's doing the same damn thing I did; only Dean never does anything small. He's trying to outrun us, hope that we'll stop looking, and that we'll settle into this. That we'll let him go."

"Tell me why we shouldn't Sam?" Eliot demanded. "Tell me why were going all over the damn place looking for a man that's running scared. If he can't take it, then let him go."

Sam snapped, fist whipping around and smashing into Eliot's cheek before he realized what he was doing. It said something about his relationship with Eliot that he was able to get that much in because Eliot was almost always on guard around people, always waiting for people to take the first swing.

"You don't want to be a part of this then leave Eliot. I'll find my own way around, but I’m not stopping until I find him."

Eliot stared at Sam with hard eyes. It was the professional looking back at him, not the man or the lover. "He left. Why the hell should I put myself out on this line Sam."

Sam knew it then, understood what was bothering Eliot. It wasn't that he didn't want to find Dean, it was what he feared would happen when they did. He shook his head. "I know this isn't the easiest arrangement Eliot." He said, his voice softer as he leaned against the truck, Eliot's guard up now. "None of us expected this... none of it really. But it is what it is and Dean is the one that has the hardest time with it and you know why."

Eliot nodded but didn't say anything else. They'd never talked about it after that night, never discussed what Dean thought of himself for having a sexual relationship with his little brother, but it was still there. Eliot never said what he thought about it either, hearing the words thrown out there. Knowing it and having it spoken were too different things, as if speaking of it somehow made it more real.

Hell, Dean had a hard enough time with being attracted to men sometimes, too many years stuck in small towns, their mentality wearing off a little too much even though their father had taught them not to judge people like that. Add in the fact that he was sleeping with his little brother, who it could be argued was as much son as brother, and the age in which they'd started this; Dean had a reason to hate himself for it. He loved Sam enough to ignore it most of the time but Sam understood why Dean was running.

Eliot slumped against the truck next to Sam and sighed. They stayed there for a minute before Eliot leaned over, bumping his shoulder into Sam's. "We'll find him Sam. I'm gonna beat him bloody when we do, but we'll find him."

Sam gave him a small smile. Eliot dealt with his emotions cleanly, a few punches and his anger was gone. He wasn't like Sam, didn't have the cruel streak that he did. "Then all is forgiven?" He asked.

Eliot nodded. "Might make him suffer a little, but yeah." He shook his head. "I just want him back Sam. Just wanna know we're alright, the three of us."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And we will be." He stood up and turned around, facing Eliot. He smiled, letting a little bit of it show on his face as he leaned forward, brushing his lips over Eliot's temple. "And when he's all healed up nice and pretty from your fight, then it's my turn."

His smile was wicked and when he looked at Eliot there was a returning heat in his eyes. "I promise after that, he's never gonna even think of leaving us."


End file.
